


Dream of Me

by InkStainedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace!Jack, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack's not alone, M/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Jack starts to have dreams about another nephilim being caged in hell and has to figure out if she's real and if she is real, can she be trusted?~Written for the Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my Betas for helping make this fic a much better version of itself and to my lovely artist for their amazing art!
> 
> You can find my artist under @penrosequartz here on AO3 or dep-op-ex-pression on Tumblr! Go give them lots of love!
> 
> They not only made the two pieces of art here in the fic but also a playlist with some great music as well. You can find that on spotify https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wRwoW05RvSeYPv6rAjHm4
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack tossed and turned as he slept, nightmares picking at his mind like vultures on a corpse. First, he was running through the woods in Apocalypse World, turning back just in time to watch as Michael stabbed Gabriel. As he wheeled back, facing forward, he found himself tripping over a root and began to descend into darkness; further and further until he landed on something hard. Around Jack was pitch black and the air reeked of sulfur while his heartbeat thudded in his ears. He strained his eyes; peering through the darkness, trying to catch sight of Sam or Castiel. Jack started calling out for his family, but all he found was more darkness. Panic swelled in his throat and he started to scream out for everyone and anyone he knew to help him. 

After a few minutes with no replies, the Nephilim started to calm down and remembered his grace could be used as a light source. With a simple snap, the area around him was illuminated with golden light and he was able to finally see where he was. On either side of him were two stone walls, cracked and aged by time, that spread out to the left and right. They seemed endless with how they faded into the darkness after just a few feet and neither way looked more appealing than the other. After a few moments of hesitation, Jack decided to just pick a direction and go. It wasn’t like sitting there was going to help anything. 

As he crept slowly down the path, Jack wrapped his jacket tightly around himself, surprised by the general chill in the air. Even something as small as breathing caused his breath to fog up in front of him, creating clouds and the tears from his earlier panic had left his face sore from the cold. After some time had passed Jack noticed something reflect the light of his grace ahead of him. He started toward it, but a sudden slamming sound from behind startled him, sending him hurtling at full force into the rusted bars of some sort of cage. He fell onto the cold floor and looked up. In front of him, a girl in rags yelped, jumping back against the wall behind her. She stared at him, eyes widened in fear as if she thought he would hurt her. 

“Hello?” Jack greeted cautiously as he picked himself up off the floor. She looked at him nervously, eyes flittering around her cell looking for an escape. He held out his arms in a placating posture. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t know how I got here and I don’t exactly know where here is. I’m looking for two humans named Sam and Dean or an angel named Castiel. Have you seen anyone like that?” He asked slowly. At the mention of the boys, she seemed to perk up a little, moving closer to the bars of her cage after a few moments to examine him which also allowed him to see her better. Aside from the fact she was dressed in rags and covered in dirt he thought she looked around the same age as he did.

“Sam... Winchester? You know him?” She asked quietly. Jack nodded, glad she knew who he was talking about and that she found comfort in the mention of his family. The girl almost looked hopeful. 

“This is hell. Lower levels, I think. I was born here, Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell, found my mother while she was pregnant with me and brought her here. I’ve been trapped in this cell my whole life. He used to torture me, but he hasn’t come back in so long now,” She paused, looking around in suspicion as though she suspected the demon to materialize at any second.

“My mother told me stories of Sam Winchester. She told me he was my father. Do you think you could let me out and take me to him?” She asked. 

Jack frowned, not sure if he could believe her. He didn’t feel that the mysterious girl was a demon. He would be able to sense if she was one easily. However, that didn’t mean he should just trust random people locked up in hell. After all, Sam’s name was well known and anyone could use it to their advantage.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth? Who was your mother? Sam never said he had any kids before.” Jack attacked her with questions, frowning skeptically.

“My mother is the archangel Gabriel. She’s likely around here somewhere. I haven’t heard from her in a long time but I know Asmodeus was taking her grace and it made her weak. She never told Sam about me. Never really got the chance. I guess they were together before my mom faced Lucifer but then she got betrayed by her pagan friends. They sold her to Asmodeus, who locked her up here. Once she had me, he took me away from her as well, but kept me close so she could hear it when he hurt me.” Jack could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Please. I’m not lying. You don’t have to do anything else, at least open the cage so I can help myself.” She begged. 

Jack considered it before nodding and reaching out to open the cage. Where his hand should have made contact with the bars it passed right through, as if he was a ghost. Jack squinted his eyes and tried again, now with the backup of his angelic grace causing his eyes to flash gold. It was still no use. They both gaped, mouths open slightly in shock.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong.” Jack tried to fathom why he couldn’t help the girl. “I... I don’t know how I got here. I went to sleep in the bunker and started having a nightmare… then I was here.” He admitted to her and she sighed, sitting back down in the center of the cage.

“Who are you anyway? How do you know Sam?” The girl asked as Jack sat outside the cage, straight across from her.

“My name is Jack. Lucifer was my father but Castiel, Sam and Dean took me in and are my family now. If what you say is true then we’re basically cousins or siblings. I’m sure they’re looking for me now and when they come to get me they can save you too.” He told her and she gave him a small smile.

“My mother named me Heylel. It was Lucifer’s name before his fall. She mostly called me Heylie though.” She told him at least glad to have someone to talk to. Jack smiled kindly back at her.

“It’s nice to meet you Heylie. I didn’t think there was anyone else like me out there. According to Castiel, I was the only archangel nephil to ever exist. But I guess he was wrong.” He said and Heylie shrugged.

“I thought I was the only one too. I’m glad that’s not the truth.” She said and Jack was going to reply but everything started getting blurry and he blinked awake to find Dean shaking his shoulder while Sam and Castiel watched worriedly from across the room weapons drawn.

“Hey kid, are you okay? You were screaming for us and making your furniture float all over the room.” Dean said as Jack sat up looking around and seeing the room was trashed with clothes all over the floor and his dressers in pieces around them.

“I... guess it was just a dream. A weird one though. It felt so real.” He muttered rubbing his face where he could still feel the chill from hell biting at his cheeks although it was finally fading now. Castiel stepped forward putting away his blade.

“Do you want to talk about it? Maybe we can help you figure it out?” He asked sitting on the end of the bed and placing a hand on one of Jack’s legs helping ground him.

“I was in hell and there was a girl who looked around my age, she was in a cage there. I was looking for you all and I asked her if she had seen you but she told me she was Sam’s daughter with Gabriel and she wanted me to let her out. I tried to open the cage but I couldn’t touch anything and so we just talked until I woke up to see you.” He told them and Dean started to laugh while Sam blushed and ducked his head.

“Wow, that is a nightmare. Sam is there something you want to tell us?” Dean said teasingly and Sam glared at him.

“It was just a dream. Gabriel and I never were together and even if we had been he’s a dude! There’s no way we could have had a kid!” He exclaimed and Castiel rolled his eyes shaking his head like he wanted to correct the human but didn’t feel like taking the time.

“Come on Jack. How about you come eat something and relax for a while. You are obviously stressed. We can fix your room later.” Castiel gently told him as he stood up and waved the other two towards the door. Jack nodded and stretched his arms, the tendrils of the dream still clinging to his mind although it was probably just the subconscious wish that he wasn’t the only one of his kind on Earth.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just missing Uncle Gabriel. I never really got to know him and maybe this is my brain’s way of processing things.” He agreed letting Castiel lead him out the room where Sam and Dean had started to bicker over if Sam had had a crush on Gabriel before he had died.

That night when Jack went to sleep again he ended up right back in the same dream in front of Heylie’s cage.

“You’re back! What happened? You just vanished like smoke.” She inquired moving closer to the bars again and Jack sighed.

“This is just a dream. You’re not real.” He murmured sounding disappointed about it but Heylie glared.

“If anyone isn’t real it’s you smoke boy. You’re probably just some sort of illusion conjured up by Asmodeus to try to get my hopes up.” She said moving back to where she had sat before and hugging her knees while resting her chin on them to watch him.

“Even if you are though, talking to you is better than sitting here in silence.” She admitted tiredly and Jack nodded sitting down again matching her pose.

“If you are just a dream it’s not the worst type of dream to have. Sam said he was never with Gabriel so there was no way you could exist.” He told her and she rolled her eyes.

“He didn’t know. My mom said she had just wanted one night with him and that I wasn’t exactly planned. She said they met up at a bar and that if I ever got out, I was to tell Sam to remember the girl at the Sunlight Meadows Inn. Maybe that will prove to you I’m not just a dream. You can’t dream of stuff you never knew.” She told him. It seemed logical to the nephil and he decided once he woke up he would ask Sam if that meant anything to him.

They sat silently staring at each other for awhile before Heylie finally broke it.

“Since we’ll be here for awhile and have nothing else to do, why don’t you tell me about you? It be nice to have a friend.” She offered and Jack nodded, taking advantage of the fact he could just move through the bars to come and sit beside her.

“Well My name is Jack Kline. My mother was Kelly Kline. She was a secretary. She loved me a lot and I learned a lot from the memories of hers I was able to remember.” Jack started a smile turning up his lips as he thought of his mother. Heylie smiled back.

“She sounds wonderful. You said was... did something happen to her?” She asked and Jack nodded.

“She was human. For humans giving birth to a nephilim is fatal. Especially for an archangel nephilim like us. She loved me so much she gave up her life so I could have mine.” He admitted and Heylie wished she could hug him seeing how sad he was.

“Wow, I’m sorry. I made my mother weak. If not for me she probably could have broken out of here. But it took so much of her grace to have me it gave Asmodeus the perfect opportunity to keep her down. So I understand, feeling like they might have been better off without you.” She sighed and scooted closer herself to where their knees would have been brushing if they could.

“It’s hard. But I plan on living the best life I can for her. Sam and Dean are teaching me all sorts of things about living. I have been told that Dean’s bacon cheese burgers are worth at least two deaths so I’m already one lifetime ahead.” Jack said playfully to lighten the somber mood that was forming.

Heylie giggled. “I’ll have to ask to try one of those once I get out then. What about girlfriends? Do you have one?” She asked knowing from Gabriel’s memories that it was a common human thing.

“Oh... no. Dean has mentioned girls a few times but I’m not really interested.” Jack admitted and Heylie shrugged.

“Well boyfriend then? I’m not going to judge you. Our parents are gender less beings made of light and sound. I’m not really sure gay even exists to them.” She added and Jack snorted.

“No, I’m not gay either I don’t think. I just... don’t feel any desire for sex. Asexual, I think google called it. It could possibly be because I’m only 2 years old though, won’t know until I’m older and can see if I still feel the same. I prefer to just call myself ace in the end.” Jack explained and she grinned.

“Really? Me too! I mean, I’m not two. I’m six. I meant I’m ace as well. Trust me once you’ve been inside my mom’s head there’s been enough sex for a million lifetimes. No thank you. I just don’t see the appeal.” She said shaking her head as Jack laughed.

“Aren’t we lucky, having all those memories from our parents too.” Jack said in agreement. He was very thankful he didn’t have any of his father’s memories, he doubted he’d like them from what he had heard.

“What do you like to do for fun. I haven’t really had the chance to do much but I have seen things from my mom, I think I’d like to do once I’m out.” She said and Jack grinned.

“There’s a movie called Star Wars, I really love it. I also like hunting with Sam and Dean when they let me. It feels good to help people. I like music. I have been thinking of learning to play an instrument.” He told her stretching out his legs that were starting to feel cramped.

“Do not play the kazoo, sweet grandfather please do not play the kazoo. I will lose my mind if I have to hear another kazoo in the next century.” She told him making them both break into giggles.

The rest of their conversation went much the same. Jack was sad when he felt himself start to wake up and her expression falling from joy to sadness watching him fade was definitely going to be something that stayed with him all day.

As he stretched, he looked around his room to see it thankfully hadn’t been destroyed again, however, he was feeling exhausted like he hadn’t slept at all. He got up and poured himself some cereal waiting for Sam to wake up as well.

“Hey, I have a question,” He threw at Sam the moment the younger hunter had gotten his coffee and opened his laptop. From Jack’s expression, Sam thought it might be important and closed his laptop as quick as he had opened it, giving him his full attention.

“Sure, what’s up?” He asked and Jack twirled the last few pieces of cereal around his bowl unsure how his question would be received.

“Did you ever have sex with a woman at a place called the Sunshine Meadows Inn?” He blurted out arching his eyes up to meet Sam’s whose cheeks were all shades of pink and red now.

“Uh... that’s a very specific and kinda private question... what provoked you to ask that?” He responded biting his lip and avoiding the question he had been asked while Jack shrugged.

“My dream. I dreamt of the girl again and she said that you wouldn’t have known it was Gabriel since he was a woman at the time and that I should mention that place to you to prove she was real.” He said looking at Sam expectantly and Sam sighed shaking his head.

“I... honestly can’t say that name rings any bells, no. Even if Gabriel had decided to pose as a woman and we had somehow been together and everything like you’re saying. Wouldn’t Castiel and the other angels have known? He knew the moment you were conceived. Look Jack. I get that it’s hard for you, being the only one of your kind, and these dreams clearly are bothering you, but I really don’t think she’s real. If she was then Gabriel would have mentioned it after we got him back, don’t you think? I doubt he would have wanted to leave his daughter with the guy who tortured him.” He explained and Jack nodded letting it go despite thinking Sam wasn’t being completely truthful with him. He realized it was really upsetting Sam to be talking so much about Gabriel when the archangel hadn’t been dead for that long now.

“I’m sorry. I am just trying to figure out why I’ve dreamed about her twice now and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Without a second thought, Jack changed the subject, asking instead: “Do you and Dean have a case?” Sam nodded as he stood up and grabbed some papers from the counter and opened his laptop again turning it so he could show Jack the notes on the case and get the nephil to help him with research. After a few hours, he and Dean left to make the few hour drive to the case leaving Jack and Castiel alone in the library returning the remaining books to their place on the shelves.

For the next few nights the dreams continued, each one making Heylie feel more and more real to Jack and making him feel more desperate to understand what was causing them. It was getting to the point that he would spend most of the day in his room napping just to get more time to talk to her and any time he did stay awake he spent reading all he could find about dreams in hopes of finding an answer. Finally, Castiel decided he had to intervene before Jack ended up hurting himself. 

“Do you want me to watch your dreams tonight? Maybe I can help you figure out why you’re having them if you see her again.” Castiel offered one day over breakfast and Jack nodded looking relieved at finally getting some help.

“Yeah. That would be great. I just... can’t get over how real they feel. I remember every detail and it’s not like other dreams I’ve had. She tells me things I can’t possibly have known and I can’t believe my subconscious just made her up. Do you think she could be real? Even a little bit?” He asked clearly hoping that Heylie was real. Castiel paused a moment, thinking about what he should say so not to get Jack’s hopes up while still being honest with him.

“I’m of the belief that anything can be real until you prove it isn’t. Too much has happened with the Winchesters for me to believe anything else. Plus, if anyone could have hidden the conception of a nephilim child, it would have been Gabriel. His past with Sam does lead me to feel that it could have happened, although, it does seem more likely this is just a dream. It’s hard being the only of your kind and I wouldn’t blame your subconscious for trying to create someone you can relate to. I don’t want you to put so much hope into something that might not be what you want it to be, Jack. Either way, it’s clearly bothering you and I want to help.” He told him and Jack smiled at the seraph.

“Thanks, dad,” He mumbled into Castiel’s neck as he pulled the angel into a tight hug. Castiel embraced him back, relieved that he was finally able to help his charge feel better and he couldn’t help the way his lips twitched up into a smile at Jack’s choice of words. 

Later that night, as Jack laid down to sleep, Castiel sat on a chair next to his bed and closed his eyes sinking into the nephil’s dreams with his grace. As Castiel opened his eyes in Jack’s dream, he found them in hell, albeit this time Heylie's cage was empty and screams could be heard down the hall. Jack sprang towards the sound without hesitation, Castiel right behind him. Even if Heylie wasn’t real, neither couldn’t deny the calling to protect her.

They found her in a small room struggling against chains holding her to the far wall as a demon holding an angel blade stood over her laughing. Jack’s eyes glowed gold and he sent a wave of grace at the demon instinctually, which surprisingly worked this time, killing the demon instantly and Heylie looked up in fear only relaxing when she saw Jack.

“You have impeccable timing cuz.” She sighed, slumping back against the cold stone of the wall and Jack walked over and tried to grab the chains, glaring at them when he still couldn’t touch them. However, the fact that his grace was able to kill the demon gave him an idea and he focused his grace on the chains melting them away from her. He wasn’t sure how this room was different from her cage and allowing him to use his grace but he wasn’t going to complain about it now.

“My grace works here. I can help you escape now.” He announced seeming pleased by the new information, however, Castiel stepped beside him and put his hand on his shoulder taking his attention away from Heylie.

“Jack. I need to wake you.” He said glancing around urgently but Jack jerked away narrowing his eyes at him.

“Why? If this is a dream then at least let me save her in it! Who knows if more demons will come?” He argued not wanting to leave Heylie weak and alone like this, especially when it seemed more time passed for her between dreams than it did for him.

“You must be Castiel, Mom told me about you. It’s nice to meet you.” Heylie interrupted them weakly from where she was leaning against the wall trying to work up the strength to stand.

“I’m sorry Heylie but I need to take Jack. We will return as soon as we can.” Castiel told her only giving her a quick glance before he grabbed Jack’s shoulder again forcing him awake so they were back in his room.

“Why did you do that?” Jack hissed angrily, clenching his fists while Castiel put his hand on his shoulder to placate him.

“Jack. Heylie is real. But when you killed that demon you alerted hell there was an angel present and I sensed more demons nearby. I don’t know if you can be hurt while projecting your grace like you were, but I couldn’t risk it. We need to tell Sam and Dean and come up with a proper plan to save her rather than rushing in foolishly. She’s down deep and the demons in that area are much stronger than the simple ones we fight on earth. When I saved Dean I had all the might of heaven behind me plus we now know hell wanted him out as well. This is different.” He replied seriously, holding Jack’s gaze until the nephilim gave in and looked away. 

Jack felt both joy that Heylie was real but also fear. He didn’t want to lose his one chance at not being the only one like him right after finding it, and she had really come to be a friend to him in the week he had been seeing her in his dreams.

“We left her with more demons coming? What will they do to her? We have to do something fast.” He begged wanting to go back but knowing Castiel was right. They couldn’t just rush in without a plan. He just hoped she would be okay until they could get to her.

Castiel nodded and took Jack’s hand flying them both to where Sam and Dean were currently sleeping in a hotel room. Jack stumbled a little at their landing and the sound woke both Winchesters who sprung up with their guns aimed at the two intruders, however they relaxed once they saw who it was.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asked noticing how tense they were but Castiel looked at Sam as he explained.

“I decided to look into Jack’s dreams since they were obviously causing him distress and the girl he was seeing is real. Whether or not her story is true, I can’t say but he was really meeting with her in hell and she’s in danger. If she is who she says she is then we need to hurry if we want to save her.” He explained and Sam tensed up remembering Jack’s questions and understanding why Cas was looking at him. She might be his daughter. Dean glanced at his brother before his eyes returned to Castiel and he swung his legs off the bed standing up.

“Okay, so we need to get her out of hell. Any ideas on how to do that?” He asked leaving the joking aside for the moment. If she was who she said she was, then she was family and there was no way he was going to leave her down there for any longer than they already had.

“Somehow, she and Jack have made a connection between their graces. I think he can get us to her easily enough by using that connection. It’s the getting back out of hell that I’m not so sure about.” Castiel admitted.

Jack had been thinking the entire time they were talking and he finally spoke up. “Sam should stay here.” He started and held up a hand when Sam started to argue.

“If what she said is true and she’s your daughter then we can use that blood connection to come back. If she lied and she’s not your daughter then we can use Dean’s connection to you to come back instead. This will help us determine if she’s trustworthy or not while saving her, plus if anything goes wrong we’ll have you and Mary here to help.” He suggested. Dean and Castiel both nodded seeming to like that idea but Sam clearly didn’t feel the sameway. However, Sam couldn’t argue with the logic of it.

“Fine.” Sam agreed tensely knowing he had no other choice. Jack's plan was the most logical. It would provide them with the information they would need to rescue her. Still, the mere thought of a child -his child- being in any kind of danger, made Sam's insides turn.

“We’ll bring her home safe Sammy. Promise.” Dean said clapping Sam on the shoulder before gearing up for a trip to hell. Jack stood next to Castiel and tried to focus on Heylie so when they were ready, he could take them to her. Castiel guided him through what he needed to do to tap into the connection they had formed while awake but once he did it Jack found he could easily pick her grace and soul out from the feeling of all the other human souls and demons he could sense there giving him a beacon to follow. 

“Okay. I’m ready to go. Let’s go grab the angel tot and get back here so I can get some sleep. That werewolf pack was tough and my shoulder is killing me.” Dean said while grinning trying to seem more confident about the whole thing than he really was to reassure his little brother.

“You better be careful. Don’t do anything stupid.” Sam told them and Castiel reached out squeezing Sam’s shoulder.

“I will keep them safe, Sam. We’ll be back soon.” He promised and then took both Dean and Jack’s hands then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Their arrival in hell went surprisingly unnoticed, which only served to make the three boys more nervous. Jack had gotten them as close to Heylie as he could, but they had ended up on the other side of the wall she had been chained to rather than in the same room. Jack prepared to teleport them over, but when he tried nothing happened. Castiel noticed and tried as well but they didn’t move an inch. 

“If they had Gabriel trapped here, they must have it warded some areas against angels. We’ll have to find our way around without grace until we reach the room where she was.” Cas told them and lead the way as they started to creep through the hallway Jack had started this all out in, trying to find their way back around to the other side where they hoped Heylie would be.

The further they went, however, the more turned around Jack felt. Everything looked the same and his sense of direction was becoming muddled. 

“Didn’t we just come from this way?” He asked eventually, and Dean looked back at Castiel, seeming to feel just as lost as Jack. 

“No. We couldn’t have. We’ve been walking straight this entire time.” The angel muttered and Dean frowned. 

“Cas, we’ve turned at least three times. We should have been around by now.” He argued and Jack nodded in silent agreement. 

“The hallways must be enchanted to trap those who find their way in from escaping…” The angel muttered thoughtfully, seeming upset his grace hadn’t prevented him from being fooled by the demons’ tricks. 

“Great. If you both can’t use your grace and we’re in some sort of labyrinth now, then what are we going to do?” Dean asked, irritation in his voice. He looked around as if the answer would be written somewhere on the walls but all there was was solid stone. Jack closed his eyes and focused on his connection to Heylie again, trying to teleport to her once more, but had no luck. However, in his moment of intense concentration, Jack did realize he could sense the walls moving around them. Now that he was looking at them through his grace he could see the way they had to go clearly.

“I can feel the walls moving… follow me.” With that, he moved forward confidently, with Cas and Dean in tow. They were surprised when suddenly Jack walked right through a wall, apprehensive to try to do so themselves. Castiel refused to let Dean go through for a moment, gripping his left shoulder tightly not wanting him to get hurt if only angels were able to do it. After the moment of fear passed, however, he marched forward, pulling Dean through after him knowing they couldn’t hesitate any longer. Now that Jack was leading, it only took the group a few minutes to find their way to the room they had left Heylie alone in during the dream. But when they got there, much to their dismay, it was empty.

“I can feel her here,” Jack said searching around for his cousin, a puzzled look on his face. He feared that they had returned too late and she might have been taken somewhere else, or worse. Thankfully, as he spoke Heylie appeared right where they had left her, still sitting with her back against the wall looking exhausted. 

“I am here but I’m not stupid enough to leave myself out in the open for anyone to see. Some demons came in right after you vanished and I had no idea how long you would be gone so I used some tricks my mom showed me to hide.” She said, wincing when Jack pulled her up into a hug but still returning it beaming at him excitedly at the fact they could now finally touch.

“Great, we found the kid. No one’s dead. Can we please get out of here now? Hell isn’t on my top vacation spots and the locals aren’t my cup of tea.” Dean interrupted the moment, grumbling. He relieved she hadn’t been killed in the time it took them to find her, but hell was full of bad memories for him. 

“What about my mom? Did you find her yet? She would probably know a way out.” Heylie suggested eagerly. Jack bit his lip, trying to figure out how to tell her Gabriel was dead but thankfully, or actually more of the opposite, some demons decided that was the perfect moment to walk in and corner them. 

Jack pulled Heylie behind him protectively as Dean and Castiel readied their weapons for a fight taking a firm stance in front of the two younger beings. However one of the demons started to laugh confusing them.

“I should have known you Winchesters would show up eventually. Asmodeus mentioned the kid belonged to one of you but we were certain you didn’t know about her. I suppose the cat’s out of the bag now… or well the nephilim is out of the cage as it were” He said seeming pleased by his own joke and Castiel glanced over at Dean inclining his head silently asking if they should allow the demon to keep monologuing or just kill him already. Dean gave a slight shrug to his shoulders in response basically telling Cas to do what he wanted. 

“Of course we came for her. She’s family!” Jack huffed out looking offended at the idea they wouldn’t save one of their own and not as used to their theatrics as Dean or Castiel were. The demon grinned at him seeming to have been waiting for such an outburst from one of them and clapped his hands.

“You left Gabriel dead in the apocalypse world didn’t you? Why would you waste precious time and energy on saving his daughter when you’d let him die so easily? Or is the whole family thing only saved for special occasions?” The demon mocked but that was the wrong choice for him to make. Heylie’s eyes lit up a bright golden as she sent a huge wave of grace between Dean and Cas causing them both to be thrown to either side of her and sending the demon flying back against the wall with the door they had come through. 

“No! My mother isn’t dead! Jack would have told me! They wouldn’t abandon her!” She growled viciously still clinging to Jack with the arm that she wasn’t using to direct her grace. The demons clawed at the walls she had them pinned too struggling against her grace but even though they were high ranking they couldn’t compare to a pissed off nephilim. 

“Heylie… Gabriel really is dead.” Jack murmured apologetically not wanting to lie to her but knowing if he didn’t say something then the demon would and would likely twist it against them. 

“He died saving me and many others from another universe. He held back that universe’s Michael long enough for the rift letting us leave to close. We didn’t just abandon him there but he is… he really is gone. I’m sorry.” He continued and Heylie began to shake, her outstretched hand clenched into a fist and the demons all started to burn from inside their vessels slowly while screaming in pain. Once they were dead she released her fist letting their destroyed bodies fall to the ground and wrenched her arm away from Jack turning on him now with the same rage. 

“You weren’t going to tell me?!” She hissed her pain and hurt turning to anger and distrust as soon as their eyes met. 

“Heylie… I know you’re upset but-” Jack started while holding his hands out to the side trying to calm her but she cut him off. 

“Damn right I’m upset! My mother is dead and you were hiding it from me this whole time! Years! I haven’t seen her in years Jack! Since I was a little kid! The hope of getting to see her again was all that was keeping me sane in here!” She screamed the room trembling along with her body at her rage causing dust to fall from the ceiling and cracks to form. Still, Jack refused to let her scare him and walked towards her while she backed away.

“I’m sorry. It’s been just a few days for me on Earth, Heylie. I didn’t even know if you were real. I can’t change what happened but Sam is waiting for us all on Earth and I know you’d want to meet him. We’re your family too and Gabriel wouldn’t want you alone. Please… forgive me?” He asked her softly and the air crackled with energy between them for several heartbeats before everything went calm and she lunged at Jack wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest brokenly. He held her tightly and looked over to Castiel who was helping Dean off the floor to see if they could go yet. 

Castiel gave him a quick nod thinking they’ve seen enough to know she wasn’t faking things. They could deal with the rest once they were back in the bunker and safe. Jack took Heylie while Castiel took Dean and they followed Dean’s connection to Sam back to Earth landing somewhat gracefully beside the tall hunter who was waiting in the hotel room they had left him in.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had gotten back Jack had taken Heylie back to the bunker with Castiel so they could treat her. Castiel had offered to take Sam with them but he had declined saying it was better to let Jack get her used to things so they didn’t overwhelm her, though the few minutes they were there were burned into Sam’s mind already. 

The entire time they were gone he had tried to focus but his mind kept drifting back to that night and how even though he lied to himself about it he had always known it had been Gabriel. He wouldn’t have agreed to go back to his room if it hadn’t been. There had always been something between them and Sam wished that they had gotten a chance to figure it out but fate was cruel and drifting in the past would just make him depressed. 

“Sam?” Mary asked him and he looked up at her not having processed what she said.

“I asked if you wanted some coffee? Before we head out.” She asked again and he blushed.

“Yes please... Sorry. I was thinking.” He admitted and she gave him an understanding smile sitting beside him on the bed.

“Want to talk about it? After all, Suddenly having grown up kids is something I kinda have experience with.” She said and he chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess so. I just... I have no clue how to approach her. Especially with Gabriel being dead. I didn’t even know she existed and I feel awful. I’d understand if she wanted nothing to do with me.” He sighed rubbing his face. Mary nodded.

“Well firstly, I’d say don’t give up on her that easily. Because you’ll only regret not fighting to keep her after. You’d miss out on seeing just how... strong and smart she is. How good. Plus, if being around Jack has been any sort of sign, nephilim don’t really age like we do. We’ve barely seen her, for all we know she might not know what ice cream is and that’s something you should get to show her.” She murmured squeezing his shoulder gently.

“I will always regret what I missed with you and Dean. Always. But getting this with you now? Seeing you raising Jack and just getting to see you, see myself in you and see how you’ve taken it and made what I passed to and made it stronger and better? Worth it. You are worth it Sam. And she will be too. Worth all the pain and awkward conversations.” She added seriously and Sam nodded smiling at her.

“Thanks mom.” He said turning to hug her and she hugged him back tightly.

“Now come on, before Dean and Cas corrupt the children too badly. Not that Castiel would mean to but he can’t really resist Dean much.” She laughed and Sam agreed grabbing his bag so they could head back to the bunker.

Back at the bunker Heylie had isolated herself in the room Castiel showed her to and would only let Jack in. She was drowning and didn’t know what to do anymore. Gabriel had been her whole life. All she had. Finding out he was dead was a lot to take in. Yes, now she had Jack and these other people who were her family but she barely knew them. Plus... they barely knew her. What if they decided they hated her once they got to know her? Decided she was a monster? She didn’t want to lose anything else. Which was also why she couldn’t leave. Jack was the only anchor she had now.

“Hey Lie! Heh, hey lie... Uh Sam’s back. He was wondering if he could come talk to you?” Jack asked her and she shrugged.

“Not like I can stop him.” She huffed and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Heylie, Sam will love you. I’m the child of the devil and he accepted me, you’re his child. I can’t imagine him not at least liking you. Give him a chance.” He told her and she uncurled from the ball she had been sitting in.

“Fine. I’ll give him a chance. But if it goes sour I’m blaming you Jackcicle.” She said poking him in the arm and Jack pouted.

“Jackcicle?” He asked and she grinned.

“You’re cold. Probably due to your dad. Awww, I could have called you Jack Frost... missed opportunities.” She whined as the thought hit her and Jack laughed.

“I’ll go get Sam. Then see if I can convince Dean to buy us pie since you’ve never had any.” Jack said and she grinned at him.

“Thanks.”

Jack walked out of the room and stopped by Sam’s on his way towards the kitchen.

“Heylie said you can go talk to her.”

Sam stood feeling his stomach twist with nerves. This was it. He had to make this count. No second chances at first impressions... or well he already screwed the first impression didn’t he? Fuck. Well no second chance at... second impressions then. He briefly wondered if going and picking a fight with some demons instead was an option. But no, he had to do this.

He paused by the door to her room his legs having been taking him there even while he had been thinking about running. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“Hey, uh... Heylie? Is it okay for me to come in?” He asked pushing the door open gently only to stop when he heard soft sobs. She was crying... That made up his mind and he walked in the rest of the way sitting on end of her bed opening his arms in offering surprised when she launched herself into them but he hugged her anyway.

“I just miss her so much...” She sobbed clinging to him and Sam rubbed her back.

“I know. Me too. But you know Gabriel would be making fun of us for crying over him right? Plus... He’s still around in a way. You’re here and you’re a part of him. It’s the circle of life.” Sam said and she pulled back a little to look at him.

“Don’t you dare start quoting The Lion King at me or I will kick you out.” She said though there was a playful edge to her voice.

“You know The Lion King?” He asked and she actually grinned.

“Duh, who do you think came up with the idea for that stupid new version? Demons love The Lion King. They think Scar is Lucifer’s fursona.” She said and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“See! My point made, Gabe jr.” He said poking her nose and she rested her head against his chest a little calmer.

“I guess. But... I just feel so stupid. For not knowing. For not helping somehow. I didn’t have anyone else, I should have realized she- he- was gone.” She sighed. Sam shook his head.

“You’re not omniscient. You have us now Heylie. Jack, Cas, Dean and me. We’re all going to help you through this. It’s okay to mourn. But when you’re ready, we’re going to be here to help you move on. It’ll always hurt but we honor them more by living than we do by letting depression hold us down forever or giving up. We just have to keep fighting.” He told her seriously and Heylie nodded.

“So... You’ll stay with me if we go out to the kitchen for dinner?” She asked nervously and Sam nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“Always. As long as you want me, I’ll be around.” He promised her and she took a deep breath before pulling away, still keeping her hand in his.

“Okay. I’m ready to try now. Lets go.” She said and Sam stood along with her, both of them walking out together. It would take time, but they could take baby steps together and he thought they would figure this out.    
  
  



End file.
